


Home

by LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, Moving, Nero and Kyrie are too sweet, Post-Devil May Cry 4, Sassy Patty, Self-Esteem Issues, Social Isolation, Socially Awkward Nero, Trish is a troll, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), so much swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio/pseuds/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio
Summary: Capulet City is the polar opposite of Fortuna,but that might just be what he's always needed.
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), J.D. Morrison & Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Lady & Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & Trish (Devil May Cry), Patty Lowell & Nero
Kudos: 70





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I headcanon that after DMC4 Nero and Kyrie moved to Capulet for awhile because the crazy island cultists may have decided to make Nero the fall guy for what went down to prevent the city from collapsing from their religion turning out to be a lie. When Dante realizes that they moved there, he decides to hire Nero to keep an eye on him.

_“Bastard!”_

_“THIS is why none of the families that visit want to adopt you!”_

_“You can’t keep swooning over Kyrie like that, she’s your sister!”_

_“I feel so bad for Sir Credo and his sister; taking in that one, then they lose their parents? It’s like that child passed it’s curse onto them.”_

_“I don’t think he’ll ever understand a proper family dynamic.”_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“So, Kyrie’s family adopted you when you were just a cute little mini-Nero?” Trish asks, slipping onto the couch next to him, completely unconcerned that she’s only wearing a towel.

“Do you ever wear clothes?!” He screams, scooching as far from her as he can, “And what’s it to you if they did?!”

“I just find it funny that you managed to find love with a girl who’s at least legally your sister.”

“If you’re implying that I’ve got some sort of fucking incest complex, then you-”

“Who said anything about that?”

“…Huh?”

“I swear Nene,” she continues with that stupid troll face of hers, “you just have to get so defensive about every little thing, don’t you? You think every little thing someone says to you is to get to you, you need to cool down, sweetie.”

“I-I…”

“I already talked to Kyrie, and anyone who sees you two can tell that the way you two crazy kids feel about each other don’t have any roots in that kind of forbidden love.”

“Uh…”

“And before you try countering at all with me and Dante’s feelings for each other, I am in no way involved with his Oedipus complex. It’s actually a reverse of what you two have.”

“Huh?”

A strangely thoughtful look appears on her normally unconcerned face, she replies, “Unlike you two, I was made to attract him with his weird, sexually-tainted and distorted mommy issues, to be the object of his desires. But…”

“But?” Nero asks, strangely intrigued at the thought of actually learning something about his weird-ass new coworkers.

Giving him a soft, genuine smile, completely unlike the teasing, sharp smirks he’s grown accustomed to expect from her, “…I think I’d rather be his sister, a part of his family, instead of the role I was born with.”

“Trish,” He starts uncertainly, “That’s not how families are supposed to work.”

“And how are they supposed to?” She shoots at him, not missing a beat.

“I…I don’t really know.” _And he probably never will._

“That’s because…” She starts, slipping an arm around him and pulling his head into the area between her head and shoulder,

_“All that nuclear family propaganda that makes you feel worthless, is bullshit.”_

“…put…something on, you…stupid…” He tries to retaliate, but fails.

Giggling, she ruffles his hair and tells him, “I’m not saying you and Kyrie aren’t family, I’m saying that you can’t just define what is or isn’t family so easily; it’s different for every one that’s out there.”

“Then…what do you think me and Kyrie are?”

“I think I know someone who can explain it better,” She starts, getting up with her clothes suddenly forming around her, she walks to the end of the rickety old staircase and calls out, “Patty!”

And the little harpy pops out of what Nero assumes is where Dante keeps the rumored cleaning supplies, “Yes?”

“Turns out, Kyrie’s family adopted Nene when he was little after they started getting to know each other; you can only guess why, right?”

“ _GASP_! Kyrie’s parents knew they were soulmates and took Nero in so that they could ensure that their future son-in-law would have every opportunity to achieve in life?!” The hopeless romantic squeals.

Trish turns to him with a shrug and a shit-eating grin on her face.

 _“…Shut up.”_  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  


_“What is wrong with your hair?!”_

_“Those eyes are so intense, they don’t look human!”_

_“His skin is so white, it’s like there’s no blood in his body!”_

_“He’s hideous.”_  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“People are staring at us,” He complains at the diner, where Dante dragged him to start blowing the cash they just got from the last job.

“Oh?” Said senior citizen responds, looking up from the sundae Nero’s sure he wants to jack off to, “Well, when you look this fine, it’s a given.” He smirks, winking at the onlookers and gesturing to his stupid, unreasonably handsome face ( ~~ _Lucky him, must be nice_~~ ) while Nero pulls his hood over his head, “C’mon kid, why ya wanna cover up that pretty face of yours?” The bastard teases at him.

“Grrrr….shut up, old man.”

“I’m just sayin’, a smile from you would melt the hearts of these fortunate patrons.” 

“…Hey, Dante?” He asks looking up from his blackcurrant-mixed ice cream to the red-coated devil.

“Mmm?”

“How do you…”

“Keep the ladies off me? Well, it’s not easy, but-”

“Grrrr! Forget it, you limpdick shithead!”

“Kid.”

“…”

 _“Kiiiiiiiid.”_ And the old fart’s poking his cheek.

“Piss off!” And he tries to punch his shitty face, but Dante, being the fucking invincible asshole that he is, manages to move away, redirect his hit and get the ice cream to safety before it’s knocked over in less than five seconds.

Keeping his arm pinned, Dante questions, “Now what sage wisdom did you want your cool, _slightly_ older friend Dante to impart to you?”

“Grrrr….How do you…”

“Yes?”

“How do you…get by…colored like…this?” He asks, eyes downcast.

“Sexy?”

“No, all pale and-and white-haired and crazy blue-eyed!”

“…Sexy?”

“No, WEIRD, asshole!” He grits out, too fed up to be upset, like Dante always gets him.

“…You are aware that albinism is a pre-acknowledged genetic disorder that affects around one in twenty to three thousand people worldwide, right?”

“…Why do you know this?”

“You think Patty’s gonna miss a chance to be politically correct when someone tries to knock down the guy who takes her out for ice cream?”

“…Valid, but…”

“Is there something wrong with how we’re colored? ‘Cause if that’s the case, I don’t know whether to call a racial equality movement or the local punk rock scene.”

“Look, it’s not _wrong_ , but…it-it looks good on _you_ , but…” He stammers off, looking down, “…Screw it.” And he tries to get up and ditch the old bastard before he makes him feel worse about himself.

“It’s not easy.”

And he stops.

“Yeah, we look different. Wherever we go, we catch eyes, good and bad. And it’s a dead giveaway that, no matter what we do, no matter how hard we try, we’re not normal.”

Nero sits back down, not struggling.

“But…”

A poke to the forehead.

_“That doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with how you look.”_

“…Dante…”

“Ice cream’s melting.” Dante deflects, quickly removing any trace of ever having any actual human emotions.

“Shit!” And he starts scarfing it down.

He’s not expecting the hair ruffle, or Dante to tell him, “You probably didn’t get enough positive reinforcement about just how blessed you are in pigmentation by those old weird cultist prudes, but let me tell ya: people ‘round here happen ta like seeing a face that stands out in a crowd.”

“…Dante…”

“Trust me, keep followin’ me around and you’ll be swimmin’ in honeys.” 

_Snort_ , “Pervy old bastard.”

“Hey! Who are you callin’, 'old?'"  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_“Why does Kyrie like him?”_

_“Do you know WHY the other children don’t want to play with you?!”_

_“Stay away from that boy!”_

_“No one wants to be friends with a freak.”_  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Here you go!” Patty says one day while Morrison has him helping with fixing Lady’s bike.

“Uh…what the fuck is this?” He asks, examining the weird, braided purple and pink band with metal rose and crown charms painted blue and red respectively.

“It’s a friendship bracelet! The pink thread is for me, and it symbolizes the part of me that’s always with you! Which is everything else.”

“Annnnnnndddd…you’re giving this to me _why_?”

“It’s in the name, Nero.”

“Uhh…”

“I already gave one to Morrison, and one to Lady! She’s back by the way.”

“She is?!”

“Yes, and she’s ready to see how you did,” Morrison says as he re-enters the garage, “Thanks for takin’ over, kiddo,” the older gentleman tells him appreciatively, slapping him on the back, braided bracelet lightly bouncing with the movement.

“Okay, I don’t know what Dante told you, but NO ONE is allowed to call me that,” He responds defiantly, definitely not scratching his nose to hide his blush at the praise.

“Heh, whatever you say, boy.”

“Uggghhh.”

“AHEM!” Patty puffs out, reminding them of her existence.

“Oh, right. Nero, why don’t you take Ms. Patty’s gift, and we’ll be on our way?” 

“Uhh…”

“Is there a business you’re _not_ involved in, Morrison?” Lady questions lightly, sauntering over to her bike, also wearing a bracelet.

“I don’t think I’ve got any experience in the field of aeronautics.” Morrison jokingly replies.

“Still got time to pick it up.”

“Heh...at this age? I don’t think so.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short, you’d be amazed what some people do in their retirement these days.”

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that.”

“AHEM!” Patty pipes up again, still reminding them, because they seem to have forgotten, she and Nero are there.

“Oh, well the boy here helped quite a bit,” Morrison informs, causing a new blush to beak out onto Nero’s face.

“Uhh…”

“Oh? I guess I’ll have to reward you in some way, Nero,” Lady acknowledges, smiling at the growing redness on Nero’s face.

“…Shut up, it wasn’t…I didn’t have anything better to do,” he informs her, trying to will the warmness in his face and chest away.

“Oh? That so? Don’t worry, I’ll have a job for you soon,” Morrison promises.

“Or you could come on a job I’m about to do; you’ll get a cut,” Lady offers.

“And put on the friendship bracelet your good friend Patty made you!” Said blonde interjects, pushing the aforementioned piece of jewelry into his face, as best she can.

“Friends?” He questions, “Who said we were friends?”

“…Huh?” Patty asks, lip quivering, eyes watering and _Oh shit, she’s gonna cry_ , “We’re not?”

“Uh…” _And he doesn’t know what to do, this is why he avoids people, he doesn’t know what’ll set them off, this is weird, this isn’t his fault, Patty never told him they were friends-_

“Yes you are,” Lady saves him, “You just never told him, if it’s Nero you have to be direct, hon.”

“Yeah,” Morrison continues, “Boy ain’t one much for deeper thinkin’, sweet pea.”

“I kinda thought giving a friendship bracelet was pretty direct in itself,” Patty complains, but she doesn’t look miserable anymore.

“Sh-shut up…,” he grits out, redness about to consume his face.

“You didn’t deny it!” Patty teases in a sing-song voice.

“I will break you, you little candy-assed brat!”

“Well, _anyways_ , I made you a bracelet…”

“As you said.”

“So here!” She says, once again pushing her project into his face.

“… _Tcchh_ , It better not get caught on anything,” he mutters as he takes it and slips it onto his non-demonic arm, above his wristband.

Apparently, this is the right response because Patty’s suddenly letting out a happy sound and squeezing him around the middle.

“Uhhh…” And he’s acknowledged that his face is going to be crimson for the rest of his life ( ~~ _If that’s the price for them to keep this up, he can’t say he’ll really mind_~~ ).

“Alright, you kiddos coming?” Lady asks.

“I’ll drive, the bike still needs a little cool-down time,” Morrison offers.

“Oooohhh! Dibs on radio DJ!” Patty squeals.

“The hell you are!” Nero shoots out, “We are NOT listening to your shitty mainstream pop trash!”

“Too bad, I called it! Bleehh!” _And okay, the tongue out is just adding to her bitchiness!_

“Screw you, you cotton-candy shit!”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_“Hey, I dare you to kiss that freak!”_

_“Ewww! Who would actually go out with him?”_

_“I honestly feel a little bad for him, the poor boy will never know the utter bliss of love.”_

_“What does she see in him?”_

_“No one will ever love you.”_

_“Who on Earth could love a monster?”_  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Wow,” Kyrie observes in the hole-in-the-wall Asian fusion restaurant filled with hipsters they’re in, “We never could have gone anywhere like here back in Fortuna.”

“Yeah…kinda intimidating,” he admits.

“But…it doesn’t hurt to try something new, though…,” she starts.

“Kyrie?”

“I think you fit the…um… “vibe” here pretty well, Nero.” She tells him, looking down at her rather old-fashioned ensemble in contrast to crazy-colored hair and wild outfits of the other patrons, himself included.

“Hey, I think you look great.”

“Oh?”

“Um- I mean, like-you look really pretty- I mean beautiful! Not like I wanna, uh, you know- Unless you want to! But like, at home, not here, because I think that’s illegal- And you already know that, because you read through all the laws when we moved here because you didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable because you’re so considerate and nice and amazing like that- and I’m off track- But, yeah, you look really nice and-”

“Nero.”

“Yes?!”

Giggling, she tells him, “Thank you.”

Aaaaaand, there goes his brain, it is now mush, Kyrie pulverized it.

“I’m…gonna use the bathroom,” Nero excuses himself, keeping his red face down.

“Hurry back!” Kyrie calls out.

When he gets back, the food’s arrived and the waiter pulls up and walks away from talking with Kyrie.

“So,” he begins, “what were you guys talking about?”

“You,” Kyrie responds, completely nonchalant while he goes stiff.

“Wh-what?”

“Just about how cute you are and how lucky I am to be dating someone as lovably awkward and gorgeous as you.” She clarifies with a smile.

“…Why do you do this to me?” He bemoans, red face sinking into his hands.

“The same reason that everyone in the restaurant’s been sneaking peeks at you the whole time we’ve been here.” Still cool as Dante’s weird ice nun-chucks.

“Wha-” 

_“Because you just steal hearts wherever you go.”_

“…stooooopppp…”

“Nope.” She denies, placing a kiss on his forehead.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_“No one wants you.”_

_“You will never know what the comfort of home is.”_

_“There is no place for you here or anywhere!”_

_“You are alone in this world, monster.”_  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“You sure you want to come with me today?” Nero asks Kyrie for the millionth time this morning, ignoring the fact that at this point of the walk it’s pointless to try and convince her.

“Of course! I promised everyone that I’d bring lunch today! It’s the least I could do to show Mr. Dante how much I appreciate all that he’s done for us!” She counters, still refusing to see Dante as the utter scumbag they know he is.

Coming up on the building, he’s not surprised to see Trish is back in town, apparently having invited Patty, Morrison and Lady to come with her and mooch off Kyrie’s generosity.

“Oh, hey Kid! The gang’s all here to take advantage of Miss Kyrie’s saintly offer to make your benevolent employer a meal,” the self-proclaimed “most stylish hunter who ever lived” informs, receiving a smack from Lady at the accusation.

“Asshole! Don’t accuse us of being on your level!” She shoots back.

“But,” Trish starts, coming to Dante’s defense, “that IS kind of what we’re doing.”

“Well-I-”

“Now, y’all ain’t gonna go nowhere callin’ a kettle black, Ms. Pot,” Morrison adds, continuing to roast Lady’s hypocrisy.

“Oh, shut up!”

“I’ll help at least,” Patty states, puffing up with pride.

“Hey, Kyrie’s not here to serve you ungrateful bastards!” Nero jumps in, knowing how this can go down with all these psychos.

“Nero, language!” Kyrie chides him, “And I already figured this would happen, so I made sure to bring plenty.”

“But-”

“Now Mr. Dante, could you please show me where your kitchen is?”

“Right this way, miss!” The oh-so terrifying Legendary Devil Hunter replies, easily charmed by Kyrie, leading her off through the doors of Devil May Cry.

“I’ll help too! Can’t let Dante mess it up!” Patty chimes in, trailing the pair.

“Hey! I can reheat pizza, that’s all I need to know!”

“Uggh, your hopeless!” Lady makes sure to remind him.

“Isn’t that part of his charm though?” Trish questions teasingly.

“That boy’s got a lotta things, but charm sure as hell ain’t one of ‘em.” Morrison clarifies for the group.

“So much disrespect for me, IN MY OWN HOME!” Dante yells out indignantly.

These people are fucking insane.

Each one of them brings their own definition of insanity, adding more by the day.

It’s the utter opposite of the life he’d lived up to now.

“Hey, kid, you comin’ in or what?”

And for once, he fits in.

He feels like he belongs somewhere, for the first time in his life.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get your panties in a twist, Grandpa.”

_He’s home._

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Nero.


End file.
